Kyuubigan and Hitsurugi
by Uzumaki Jon
Summary: AU, crossoverish. Something unexpected happened during the sealing, the creation of a new kekkei genkai, the Kyuubigan. Also Naruto's uncle survived the battle against the Kyuubi. How will this affect Naruto's life? NaruHina, other pairings to be decided.


**A NaruHina Story****: Kyuubigan **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, if I did Ichigo and Naruto would be brothers and kick all others asses on a daily basis, with Sasuke being just a baby in the story since he acts like one in canon.

It was a dark night, unlike any the Hidden Leaf Village had ever seen, then again the Hidden Leaf Village hadn't been attacked by the Kyuubi before. Ninja's where fighting with all they had to slow down the Demon Lord long enough for when their Hokage would come and deal with the Beast.

When the Yondaime looked at the Nine-tails monstrosity from the window in his office he couldn't help but wonder what was to happen to his child sleeping peacefully in his arms. With a few quick hand seals he teleported to the battlefield, after yet another series of hand seals a giant toad with a pipe in its mouth appeared.

It was Gamabunta the king of toads. With a mighty leap the Yondaime stood before the Greatest of the nine bijuu. When Kyuubi saw Gamabunta enter the battlefield, all its attention was drawn to the toad. In the meantime Minato Namikaze, Father of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, started the ritual to summon the Shinigami from the black abyss that is its home.

When the ritual was finally complete, the Fox realized to late that the real threat stood atop the toad. Before he was fully sealed away inside the child, the fox did something unexpected, it created a kekkei genkai all of its own for little Naruto, its reason being, according to the ancient demon itself was that he refused to be sealed inside a weak container. When the Yondaime saw this he said with his last breath

"It appears you will become even more powerful than even I had imagined, grow up well Naruto, my son and know that I'm sorry for sealing Kyuubi inside of you. Never forget that I love you … very …. Mu..c..h…..".

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was several hours later that the Council of Konoha had gathered, all the major clans and civilians where present, trying to decide the fate of the newly created jinchuriki.

"We must kill the child now, before the demon has a chance to escape, or worse control the child!" Shouted a random civilian councilmember.

"Nonsense, with that new doujutsu the Kyuubi gave him, I can train him to be the perfect weapon for Konoha!" Said the old war hawk Danzo.

"**Silence!**" Shouted the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, "He will not be killed, nor will he be made into a weapon. Minato's last wish was that his only son be seen as a hero for keeping the demon at bay!".

"But surely the fact that he has gained a Doujutsu shows that the Demon has some measure control over his body, Lord Hokage!"

"Nonsense, if the Beast truly had control, we would all be dead by now! Whit his new Doujutsu, we must make a weapon out of him!" Said Fugaku, the Uchiha Clan head.

"I agree that the beast has no control over my nephew, I know my sister wouldn't let her husband use their only child if the Kyuubi could take control of his body, nor would she allow her son to be used as a weapon!" Said Arashi Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki's, Naruto's mother, brother.

"Don't forget that the Uzumaki, though nearly extinct, are still considered a clan! I can take Naruto and myself to another village, who would be grateful to have a new clan, as well as some new bloodlines." Said Naruto's uncle.

"Arashi raises an interesting point, Naruto is of the Uzumaki clan, and thus falls under the clan's rule, thus this makes this a clan matter. Which means Arashi, as the sole adult survivor of the clan, decides what happens to Naruto." Said the Sandaime.

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

It has been 5 years since that meeting came to an end. Arashi had, of course, decided to let Naruto live, which got quiet an uproar in the civilian council, the Shinobi council was far more understanding of it, since they knew, to an extent, what the seal did. Arashi began training Naruto in the family kenjutsu style when he was only three years old. Of course with his Kyuubigan, like Arashi had dubbed it, he picked up on the style even faster than his mother or uncle did, and they were considered geniuses by the clan. His Kyuubigan was at its second level, which means he can now, besides memorizing and storing everything he sees, also see the chakra in a person's body, which also helps him tremendously in the more advanced forms of the Uzumaki kenjutsu style because he can see how to mold his chakra for those advanced moves.

But today, since it was the festival for the singing of the Konoha/Kumo peace treaty Naruto had the day off. Naruto wore a dark black kimono ( like the soul reapers in bleach usually ware ), since he doesn't do anything other than training. He would like to play with the kids and all, but every time he tries to approach some kids, their parents would take them away, or scare him off.

So that's why we find our loveable blond hero alone in the woods training, near the Hyuuga compound, which was very close to the Uzumaki compound. He had been training here since nightfall, and it was approaching midnight. He suddenly saw a shadowy figure climbing over the Hyuuga compound wall with a little girl under his arms, all bound up. Naruto jumped right into action without a second thought, like he always does in these kind of situations.

The kidnapper was tackled by a blond blur and before he had time to react the girl he captured was by the mysterious blonde.

"Are you ok?" Asked Naruto when he had untied the girl.

"Y-y-yes-s, I-I am f-fine t-thanks." Responded the kidnapped Hyuuga Heiress.

"That's good. Hey, you, ugly over there, what where you trying to do to this girl!"

"Brat, give her back or I'll slice you up in pieces and feed you to the fishes!"

"I like to see you try assfucker!"

"**DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**" where the final words of the lightning shinobi before he launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto, who had is Kyuubigan activated, saw the attack coming, but even then he barely evaded the shinobi's knee. Naruto quickly drew his kodachi, because he was too small for a katana, and thrust it into the shocked nin's stomach. Before he could react, Naruto had already drawn a second kodachi and implanted it between the man's ribs. After the nin fell to the ground the Hyuuga guards showed up at the scene.

After the nin was brought to the hospital and Hiashi, the clan head, had been informed that his daughter was rescued by Uzumaki Naruto, that same Uzumaki Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office together with Hiashi and Arashi. Arashi was a man of average height, he had crimson red hair in a high ponytail (much like Renji Abarai from bleach) and he wore the standard Uzumaki head family uniform (a soul reaper captain's uniform from bleach) with the red swirl on the back of his white jacket.

"Well now, Naruto, it seems that you have saved the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata, from a kidnapping attempt by Kumo, right after the new peace treaty was signed. No doubt they'll try to force us to give them some form of compensation, but luckily their ambassador is still alive, so that should give us some leeway. Even so, I think it's best not to tell people that it was you who defeated the Kumo nin, for your own protection." Summarized the Sandaime Hokage.

"And I wish to thank you for saving my daughter's life. And I think I know a way to begin repaying you, Uzumaki-san. Hinata's birthday is in 2 weeks, and I would be honored if you could attend her birthday party. I'm sure my daughter would love to thank her savior."

"D-do you really mean that? I can really hang out with your daughter and clan?"

"Why does this surprises you? You did save her life after all."

"I know, but parents don't usually let me near their children, so I was just surprised."

"Well, I'm sure that none of the parents whose kids will attend the party will mind having you around. Well then, I'll see you in two weeks, good day, gentlemen." And with that Hiashi sunshined to the Hyuuga compound.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

After Arashi and Naruto left the Hokage tower, Arashi started to tell Naruto of the new training he was about to receive.

"Well then, Naruto-kun, I didn't think you were ready for the main style of the Uzumaki, but after hearing how you did against that Kumo-nin I think I have to reconsider that. When we get back to the compound, I'll begin training you in Hitsurugi, our clan's main kenjutsu-style." Said Arashi.

"Alright, I knew I was awesome!"

"Not so fast, Naruto-kun. This style takes advantage of the Uzumaki kekkei genkai. We have the ability to manipulate and create ice. The Uzumaki gained this ability around 150 years ago. Back then almost the entire clan was extinct because of the constant battles with the Uchiha and the Senju. The Uzumaki where the only clan who stood a fighting chance against either of those clans, but when they decided to work together, even we couldn't hold them off. There was only one survivor. He fled his ancestral home in the country of whirlpools and went to the neighboring country of water. There he met his future wife, a member of the Aisuhi clan, who had the Kekkei Genkai of Ice manipulation. So naturally their children had this ability as well, albeit not as strong as their mother. Around 50 years later, the small family, around 10/15 members, went back to whirlpool country to reestablish the Uzumaki clan as the dominant clan there. Around 10 years ago, Whirlpool was destroyed by Rock, and the surviving Uzumaki, numbering less than ten, me included, fled to Konoha. There my sister, your mother, found the love of her life, your father. She was the first and only one of us who found love here, the rest was killed in the Kyuubi attack before they could find a wife or husband."

"Anyway, enough with the history lesson, when the ice manipulation came into our clan, the firstborn with it developed a kenjutsu style centered around ice manipulation because his skills where too weak to take full advantage over the Hyoton Bloodline. But he had enough skill to use it for kenjutsu. Later after many years of practice, he had enough skill of a beginning prodigy of the Aisuhi clan, meaning around low jounin level strength with it. That is when he came up with a way to seal spirits inside his sword, making it more useful for the style. But, I believe that because the Kyuubi is sealed within you, that it has probably strengthened your Hyoton to that of a pureblood Aisuhi member, a clan prodigy, sort to speak."

"So we will first start nature manipulation, meaning you will first learn how to manipulate ice, before we move on to the Hitsurugi and when you graduate from the academy you'll receive your very own zanpakuto, that are the special swords we use to help us better manipulate ice. They house a spirit of sorts, one that resonates with your subconscious mind, meaning that it's a representation of your inner self. It allows you easier manipulation of ice through the blade, and sometimes with special conditions, zanpakuto can gain some ice related abilities or can change their form, like the founder of the style for instance. His name was Toshiro Uzumaki, but his enemies referred to him as Toshiro Hitsugaya or 'Winter Sun' because of his ultimate attack, in which he rode on his zanpakuto's spirit manifestation, an ice dragon, and attacked from the direction of the sun, blinding his enemies so they couldn't dodge his attack. He is also the founder of the current Uzumaki clan, him being the firstborn to the last survivor of the clan and the inventor of Hitsurugi."

"I myself have such a special manifestation, it allows me to summon an ice bear from my zanpakuto, who can shoot blasts of ice from its mouth. It's one of the weaker Shikai, that's what we call the first level of such special zanpakuto abilities. The sword of our founder, Hyourinmaru also had a Bankai, or high level special manifestation. It's Shikai was that he could shoot a serpent of ice from his sword, and his sword gained a crescent blade connected to the hilt with a chain. It's Bankai was that he transformed in a half dragon half human hybrid, and his Shikai was more powerful."

"Wow, uncle, I never knew the Uzumaki had a Kekkei Genkai of their own. This is so cool, now I have two Kekkei Genkai. I am so going to be Hokage now!"

**Xxxxxxx**

Two weeks have gone by since Naruto rescued Hinata. His new training is going excellent, he has even enough control over ice to begin the beginners kata of Hitsurugi. Even so, this day is one of the few days we can't find our blond at the training fields, for today is the birthday party of Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto was nervous as hell, for starters he has never been invited to play with other children, so he doesn't know how to interact with them. Second, not only will Hinata be there, but also a whole bunch of kids his age, so that makes it worse. He had seen Hinata a few times during those two weeks, but he had never been around any other children, children whose lives he didn't save.

When Naruto arrived at the party, Hinata was there to greet him, from behind her father's legs.

"O-ohayo, Naruto-kun."

"Ohayo Hinata-chan"

"A-ano, N-Naruto-kun, do you want me to introduce you to the other kids?"

"That would be great, thanks, Hinata-chan!"

And with that, Hinata introduced Naruto to the other clan heirs and some of their friends. There was Inuzuka Kiba, a loudmouthed boy, Nara Shikamaru, a very lazy boy, Akimichi Chouji, a boy who lived to eat instead of the other way around, Aburame Shino, a extremely quiet boy, Yamanaka Ino, a very brash and confident girl, Haruno Sakura, Ino's best friend a bit timid, and lastly Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin.

The Uchiha didn't come, though a certain Uchiha Itachi did come to the party in order to not alienate the Uchiha further from the other clans in Konoha. Naruto got into a conversation with Itachi and he soon learned he rather liked the older boy, sure he was a bit stiff, but that was to be expected if he was to believe his uncle's explanation on the Uchiha clan.

Itachi for his part started to doubt the recent path he had chosen, and thought that he would try to persuade his clan from starting a civil war in Konoha, instead of just wiping them out. By talking to Naruto and asking him a few simple questions, like why he protected Hinata, he came to understand the world in a new light. It was the famous Naruto Uzumaki bloodline of making friends and changing people at work.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

After the party, Itachi went home and started to gradually debate the Uchiha clans attitude towards the rest of the village, after around 2 to 3 years, his father Fugaku had lost most of the support of his clan, who came to see reason in Itachi's words, especially after he beat many of them without his Sharingan. So, in order to wipe out the problem at the roots, he ordered Shisui, Itachi's best friend and one of the last Uchiha in favor of the rebellion, to assassinate Itachi. When the night of the assassination came however, there was a witness to the events, and Itachi managed to kill Shisui. Now that everyone knew about the order, Fugaku lost his last supporters and turned to his ancestor, Uchiha Madara.

Together with Madara, Fugaku started to wipe out the Uchiha clan. When he killed his wife, he gained the fabled Mangekyou Sharingan, but unfortunate for him and Madara, Itachi gained the ultimate Sharingan as well when he had killed Shisui. At the end of the night, Fugaku was dead, Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan because he nearly died when confronting his father, only his awakened Sharingan saved him. Most of the clan was wiped out, every civilian, because they couldn't defend themselves. Only Itachi and Sasuke where below 15 years of age for the survivors, the other 8 ranged between 15 and 30 years of age. In one night Konoha went from over 200 Uchiha, ninja and civilians together, to only 10, everyone ninja, except for Sasuke who was training to be one.

During these three years, Naruto had been continually training, and once in a while going to a birthday party to one of the children he had seen at Hinata's party 3 years ago. After these 3 years of training, he was able to master the beginning style of Hitsurugi. He was now around high genin/low chunin level in ability, his stealth skill was off the charts, especially since he could disappear from Anbu while wearing an orange jumpsuit that screams 'Kill me'.

Luckily for the villagers of Konoha, his uncle Arashi had been able to make Naruto wear the traditional Uzumaki battle kimono, for the sight of that much orange made the eyes water. His Kyuubigan had also developed beyond its second level. It now has 6 tails, meaning he can now see through genjutsu, create genjutsu, much like the Sharingan, he has x-ray vision, meaning he can see through solid objects, a skill which makes even Jiraiya jealous, and lastly he has the ability to read minds, to a certain degree.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

A few weeks after the Uchiha massacre, the academy started its new year, and the rookie nine were going to attend for the first time. Upon entering the class, Ino and Sakura immediately started bitching about who should sit next to their Sasuke-kun, while Hinata was nervously trying to sit next to Naruto. Ever since the night when Naruto rescued her without regard to his own safety, she has been in love with him. Unfortunately for her, the Hyuuga elders barely tolerate Naruto on her birthday parties, so a marriage with him seems unlikely, though that doesn't stop her from spending some time with Naruto. However, the elders have managed to arrange a marriage between her and Kiba Inuzuka, much to the joy of Kiba, but to the dismay of Hinata.

So while she was trying to sit next to Naruto, Kiba tried to spend some time with his fiancé, but got beaten to a bloody pulp by Naruto when his perverted nature showed its ugly head. For Naruto thought of Hinata as his best friend and he couldn't stand it when someone made her feel uncomfortable. Luckily for Hinata, the elders have to deal with a furious Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga, the father and uncle of Hinata, who think a marriage between Naruto and Hinata is more beneficial for the clan. They had managed to get a betrothal contract between Hinata and Naruto the same day the elders did between Hinata and Kiba and thus saved Hinata from being transported to the Inuzuka compound

After a few days of this routine, Iruka Umino, the sensei of Naruto's class, announced the weekly sparring matches. During these matches, Naruto would dominate the spars with his family's taijutsu style, while Hinata with her gentle fist was a close second, the top three was finished with Sasuke in third place. To the dismay of Kiba, every time he sparred against Naruto, he would be sent to the infirmary within the first 10 seconds of the spar, normally Naruto would hold back so as to not injure his fellow classmates, but for Kiba he made an exception.

During one of these spars in the second year, when the use of chakra was allowed, so long that it wasn't a destructive jutsu, Naruto used the genjutsu ability of his Kyuubigan to publicly humiliate Kiba, after the later had tried to grope Hinata's butt, much to her dismay. Naruto had him imagine his clothes were on fire so that he would throw them off, much to the horror of the female class members, and made him imagine he was having sex with Hinata when he really was humping Mizuki's leg. It doesn't need to be told that after that, Kiba wisely kept away from doing anything perverted to Hinata. Although Kiba had a plan for when they would be put on teams.

In the next 4 years, Naruto's Kyuubigan would evolve to harbor 9 tails, which means he can now see a few seconds into the future, much like the Sharingan, he has 360 degree vision, like the Byakugan, and he can now perform a powerful eye-jutsu called Zetsumei, it's a jutsu that can completely destroy the chakra network thus killing its victim, but it requires much chakra and after each use the eye must rest for a day, meaning he can cast this jutsu twice a day. His eyes would also become blinded if he uses this jutsu to many times. Naruto's Hyoton would further develop and with it Hitsurugi would take on new levels for Naruto, who can create moves even his uncle can't do.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

The graduation exam was a breeze for Naruto, who graduated rookie of the year thanks to his kage bunshin, a skill his uncle taught him because of his large chakra reserves. Now that he has graduated the academy, his uncle thinks it's time Naruto got a zanpakuto of his own. When Naruto got to the dojo of the Uzumaki compound, his uncle used an unsealing jutsu to unseal every dormant zanpakuto that the Uzumaki clan has, but strangely enough, none of the zanpakuto would call out to Naruto, not one felt right in his hands. Arashi decided it could do no harm to let Naruto try and touch the family heirloom, the zanpakuto Hyourinmaru, the zanpakuto of Toshiro Hitsugaya, the founder of Hitsurugi. When Naruto touched the handle of the zanpakuto, something strange happened, it started to glow and seconds later, Naruto was forced in his mindscape.

When Naruto entered his mindscape, which he had done quite often the last few years, he first entered after the kidnapping incident and had started a friendly conversation with the Kyuubi. Instead of entering in a sewer, he entered in a snowy landscape, with in the middle a volcano. Inside the volcano sat the familiar presence of Kyuubi, but in front of the gate to the cage sat a massive ice dragon, and on top sat a boy around Naruto's age, although a bit shorter, with silver-white spiky hair. He wore the tradition Uzumaki clan battle kimono whit the white jacket of the clan head and heir. Naruto instantly recognized the kid as Toshiro Uzumaki, the founder of Hitsurugi and the previous owner of Hyourinmaru, the ice dragon.

"**Welcome, mortal. I see that you have been found worthy to wield me, congratulations, my name is Hyourinmaru. And I see that you can hear me, perfect. I have a proposition for you, you will be the summoner of the dragons, that has not been seen since Toshiro here wielded me.****" **

"Indeed, after my life I decided to seal a part of my spirit inside this zanpakuto, so that I could once more join battle in the future. It also allows me to pass on the contract for dragons, once you are outside you shall sign it and then you can call forth the might of the dragons, the only summons to ever be a match against the Bijuu."

"**He's right kid, and I know, I've fought against them many times. I also have a proposition. I grow bored inside this cage, and so I decided to let your uncle summon foxes, my kin. I am not the boss of the foxes, I lost that title once I became strong enough to be a Bijuu, but I can still pass on the contract, and I have decided that the Uzumaki clan will hold the fox contract, while the wielder of Hyourinmaru shall summon dragons, since that has been decided since the birth of the Uzumaki." **

"Thanks, I guess, but why can't I summon both foxes and dragons, that would seem pretty cool to me."

"**But you can summon foxes, but only you can summon dragons." **

"ok, that makes sense I guess, it'll be so cool to summon mighty dragons for battle, and little foxes to relay messages, since dragons might be a bit much for simple messages."

"**Don't worry, we dragons come in all sizes, from very small baby dragons, to mighty adults, and even then there's a difference between the races of dragons, the royal dragons are by far the greatest, and our boss summon is the Imperial dragon, the greatest and strongest of the royal dragons, his name is Leviathan, and he can use every element there is. I am an ice royal dragon, and I rule over the ice dragons, every element has a race of dragons, which is ruled by a royal dragon who specializes in that element. You will first only be able to summon ice dragons because with me in your mindscape, that will be the easiest you can muster, but once you can summon Leviathan you will be able to better summon us dragons.****" **

"**Well, Zorori is the current boss of the foxes, but he is rather lenient about summoning terms****, so long as you have a few raw rabbits at hand, he'll do anything. For the lower level foxes you'll have to come to an agreement with them, though the lowest level foxes will do it for free." **

"I can tell you that in my day, I never needed a dragon summon, though it was cool to summon them, but I know for a fact that you will encounter some of the most powerful ninjas ever to walk this earth, so I think it's better save then sorry."

"Well, I thank you three for such wonderful gifts, but I think it's time to return to the world of the living. I will visit again within the week, till then." And with that he got up, when he went to the bathroom to refresh himself, he looked at his hair in the mirror, he had exactly the same hair color and style like Toshiro had in his mindscape, but then he heard a faint voice in the back of his mind

"_Just stop concentrating chakra into the Zanpakuto near your bed. Most Uzumaki do this unconsciously the first time they awakened their zanpakuto. Once you do, the Shikai of Hyourinmaru will stop affecting you until the next time you concentrate chakra into Hyourinmaru.__"_

Once Naruto did this, he went to the dojo and found his uncle, to whom he explained what happened in his mindscape. Arashi instantly saw the benefit of the fox contract, especially since Kyuubi, even if he was part of the contract, could not be summoned with him inside the seal.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

After a weeklong break Naruto and all the other last year students returned to the academy for team placement. When Naruto entered the academy a little late, everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, in strolled Naruto with long spiky hair, which couldn't have grown in such a short time, he wore a black kimono whit a white jacket on top of it, and the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back of the jacket. He wore a very long katana on his back, which was held together by a green baldric. His Hitai-ate was strapped around his head and he had an air of power around him.

All activity came to halt when they saw him enter, and before their very eyes, his deep blue eyes changed to a sort of ice blue and his hair changed color from blond to silver-white. "Kuso, I still can't control the Shikai of Hyourinmaru!" yelled a frustrated Naruto, who changed appearances like that every few minutes these days. After a few more minutes, he finally had his appearance down, but the damage was already done. Almost every female classmate off Naruto started to daydream about him and his hot new appearance. Hinata almost had a nosebleed in front of the entire class, she has always found Naruto attractive. But now, damn, he was hot!

After a few minutes, Iruka came over his shock and used his very own invention, the big head no jutsu to get attention back on him.

"Ok then, before we begin I'd like to wish you all good luck with your career and to tell you all that it has been my privilege to teach such wonderful students. Ok, let's begin. Team 1…"

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"YES, TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Screeched Sakura, making everyone temporary deaf.

"Let's continue team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto, your sensei will be Uchiha Itachi."

"_I'm on Naruto-kun's team__, YATTA!" _

"_KUSO, I'm on Hinata-chan's team finally, but that teme Naruto had to be on the same team." _

"_Hehe, I just love my Kyuubigan, so I have to watch out for Kiba, perhaps I can cast a low level genjutsu on him to keep him in line, or perhaps I can ask Itachi to do that." _

"Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. That's all for today, now you simply wait for your jonin sensei's to arrive."

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

"Team 8, whit me." And so after a few minutes, the team came to a stop in front of Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

Since Hinata's birthday party, Itachi and Naruto have become very close friends, and of course Naruto managed to get Itachi hooked on ramen, though pokey is still Itachi's favorite food, which Teuchi saw the benefits of serving it.

"Ok now, we will begin with introducing ourselves, I shall go first so you know what to do. My name is Itachi Uchiha, my likes are my brother Sasuke, pocky, ramen and assassination missions. My dislikes are Madara Uchiha, people who think because they have a bloodline that they are stronger than anyone else and people who harm weasels. My hobbies are training and teaching my younger brother in the use of his Sharingan. My dreams for the future is to restore my clan. Ok, mutt boy, you're next."

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba. My likes are Hinata-chan (and her boobs, hehe)aaugh!"

"sorry, lost the balance of my kunai, I hope it doesn't hurt?"

"toughen up, perv."

"Hai sensei. My likes are Hinata-chan, my dog Akamaru and my clan. My dislikes are Naruto and anyone else who stands in the way of my happiness with Hinata-chan!"

"And what about Hinata's happiness?"

"Anyway, my hobbies are training and playing with my dog ( and trying to peep on Hinata-chan, hehe)aaugh!"

"oeps, sorry, I guess today just isn't my day."

"*gulp* My dreams for the future are to marry Hinata-chan and have lots of pups with her."

"You truly are a pervert, aren't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean, sensei?"

"Nothing, you're next, Hinata."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are my friend Naruto, since he has never once treated me the way my clan treats me or tried to grope me, my little sister Hanabi and healing. My dislikes are having to hurt people, people who judge without getting to know what they judge and Kiba!"

"Hey, what for?"

"You're a perv who just tries to grope my ass or my boobs, that's why! Anyway, my hobbies are pressing flowers, making healing cream, cooking and training. My dreams for the future are to abolish the caged bird seal and to restore a dying clan by marrying it's only heir *blushes and pokes index fingers together*"

"Hm, I wonder who? Your turn, Naruto-kun."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, Hinata-chan, my precious people and my sword Hyourinmaru. My dislikes are Kiba, because he can't take a hint and leave Hinata-chan alone, arrogant teme's who think they're everything because of a name and Madara Uchiha, because he is an indirect source for the loss of my parents during the Kyuubi attack. My hobbies are training, comparing ramen, spending time with my best friend Hinata-chan and making Kiba's life a living hell until he gets a hint. My dreams for the future are to restore my clan, to protect my precious people and this village even with my life, to become Hokage and to surpass my father!"

"Now then, why don't we go to training ground 7 and see how well you do in combat."

"Hai Itachi-sensei."

After a little demonstration in training ground 7, Itachi decided that they were worthy of becoming genin. And so team 8 started training the first 2 weeks since it was formed, before Itachi decided that they were ready to perform missions. The next 2 weeks were spend doing 3 D-rank missions a day, after which they would train for 2 hours to keep their skills sharp. A month since the formation of team 8, Itachi decided that they were ready for their first C-rank mission, escorting the bridge builder Tazuna to wave country.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

Along the way they encountered some trouble in the Demon brothers, but with the exception of Kiba, team 8 handled themselves perfectly. After that little encounter, Tazuna spilled all the information he had been hiding, in large parts thanks to Itachi's Sharingan and Naruto's Kyuubigan, who could read minds anyway. Team 8 heard all about how Gatou sucked wave dry and of his monopoly on trade, and how Tazuna's bridge would change that. After hearing his story, team 8 decided that they should continue on with the mission and help free wave from Gatou.

Three days after that, the group was in wave itself, when all off a sudden Naruto threw a kunai in the bushes, after a few seconds, a terrified white bunny came from the bushes and hopped away scared for its life.

"Everyone get down!" Yelled Naruto, though he didn't follow his own advice, instead he drew his zanpakuto and deflected the zanbato that was thrown at the team.

Before anyone could pick up the sword, an eyebrow less freak with bandages covering his mouth picked it up, before teleporting to the lake.

"Zabuza, the Demon of the mist."

"Itachi Uchiha of the Sharingan, rumored to have assassinated even more targets than his predecessor, Hatake Kakashi. An honor that one such as you has heard about me."

"I try to memorize the bingo books, so I know when I kill a big bounty."

"Same, same, and it looks like one of your brats got a high price on his head as well, from Kumo, if I recall."

"Wow, That's so cool, I've got a bounty on my head. Hey Zabuza, can I see my bingo book entry, please?" at this a huge sweatdrop formed on the nuke Kiri-nin's head and all of the ninja who heard Naruto.

"Brat, you do know what I'm famous for, don't you?"

"Sure, you exterminated the Kiri academy's graduating class without any ninja training at all. Over 100 graduates died on that day because of you, so what?"

"Nani? And you aren't scared?"

"Well, not really, I've seen worse things in my dreams. And you can tell your accomplice he can come out of hiding, he reeks just like you, so there is no way I'll believe he's hunting you."

"Impressive. Haku, come out!"

"Hai Zabuza-sama."

"Haku, use your Hyoton from the start, those two aren't to be taken lightly, and that Hyuuga worries me to, though the Inuzuka should yield no trouble."

"Hey, I'm here you know!"

"Kiba, keep quiet, he's telling the truth."

"Teme!"

"Anyway, did you say Hyoton?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Is Haku's last name Aisuhi, perchance?"

"That was my mother's maiden name, why do you ask?"

"Well, my name Is Uzumaki Naruto and according to my uncle the Aisuhi clan are relatives of us."

"Yes, I know that story as well, but if Zabuza-sama requests it, I will terminate you."

"Guess I have no choice then**. Hyoton: Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru**!" And with that the battle began, Itachi vs. Zabuza and Naruto vs. Haku.

Haku used his bloodline to create a dome of ice mirrors, while Itachi and Zabuza where ducking it out on the lake with suiton jutsu. Inside the dome, Naruto used his zanpakuto to make a dragon of water and ice and sends it after the mirrors. Despite that the mirrors are infused with Haku's chakra, they still broke on contact with Naruto's ice dragon. Haku then sent a barrage of ice needles toward Naruto, who let his Ice dragon encircle him, thus providing a barrier against the needles. After the barrage ends, Naruto sent his dragon at Haku, who had no choice but to teleport to his master's side in order to escape the dragon.

"Zabuza-sama, I wasn't prepared to take on an Uzumaki. It would be wise to retreat for the moment and devise a different strategy."

"That isn't such a bad idea. Well, Itachi, I'm sorry to say our duel will be postponed till a later day, but don't worry, I will gut you like a fish then." And with that, both Haku and Zabuza shunshined away from the battlefield.

"Ok, Naruto-kun, great job in driving them off, but unfortunately, they will be back. Ok, Kiba, Hinata, I will start to teach you tree walking and water walking to increase your chakra reserves, while Naruto will be guarding Tazuna. Ok, move out in triangle formation, now!"

"Hai Itachi-sensei!"

"But first I'll send a raven to Konoha requesting for backup. I think Gatou will hire a small platoon of nuke-nin once Zabuza tells him I'm here, so we better ask for multiple teams."

When they woke up the next morning, Itachi had already received news that team 7, team 9 and team 10 would all come to reinforce team 8. Itachi was relieved he'd get 3 teams for reinforcement, but was disappointed that, because Orochimaru was moving near Konoha and with the chunin exams coming in 5 months, all Konoha could offer were genin teams. Three days later the reinforcement teams arrived, unfortunately, Gatou had gotten wind of the reinforcement and had hired around 50 nuke-nin, most around high-genin level, some chunin and 3 or 4 jonin, but what he didn't tell them was that he was hiring a small bandit army to deal with any ninja that was left alive, be they friend or foe.

During Itachi's training, Kiba tried to take advantage of Naruto's absence to try and force Hinata upon himself so she would have no choice but to marry him. He was stopped by a juuken blow to the nuts from Hinata, genjutsu illusions from Itachi, bitten in the nuts by Akamaru, who really disliked Kiba's attempts at rape. After Naruto heard about this he beat the living daylights out of Kiba, who wisely decided he would let the marriage deals to his parents from now on.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

It has been 2 weeks and the bridge is almost complete, the teams had all gotten training from their senseis, but all of them had gotten tree climbing down, and most were finished with water walking. Each team had gotten a test to see who has which affinity, and then gotten to practice one defensive and one offensive jutsu for the coming battle. Neji had trained Hinata in rotation and 64-palms as per Itachi's and Gai's orders, after which he was able to open up a little more to Hinata, but he was still a bit angry toward the main house for the caged bird seal. Naruto had also had a little argument with Inari, Tazuna's grandson. After a few threats to the genin's life and a few insults directed to Inari, Itachi explained Naruto's past to Inari, who felt like a total jackass for thinking he was the only one suffering.

The day before the battle of the bridge, though no one knew that yet, Naruto had trained himself to exhaustion because he was angry at Inari's insults. When he awake he came face to face with Haku, who Naruto recognized immediately because of Haku's chakra signature.

"Hey, you're Haku aren't you? The accomplice of Zabuza?"

"Yes, and you are the Uzumaki who managed to rival my own Hyoton jutsu."

"Indeed, but because we're family, albeit distant one, I wanted to make you and Zabuza an offer. I have seen an increase in nuke-nin activity, like I'm sure you know, but I've also heard two mercenary samurai speak about how Gatou was going to kill whichever ninja survived the upcoming battle. I wish to offer you a place in Konoha, under the protection of the Uzumaki clan. You and Zabuza wouldn't have to deal with hunter-nin anymore, and I'd rather like the idea of an homicidal maniac living in the same house I do, keeps all the Kyuubi haters out of my house."

"I'll inform Zabuza-sama of your offer, but why would the Kyuubi haters be in your house?"

"Well, since you're family I'll trust you with this secret. The reason the Kyuubi haters hate me is because I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, he was sealed inside of me the day I was born, and most of the villagers see me as the Kyuubi reincarnate rather than it's jailor."

"Well, that makes sense, in a way. I'll try to persuade Zabuza-sama, because I'm tired of the life of a nuke-nin, but if Zabuza-sama wishes it, I will endure it for the rest of my life."

"Good enough, I hope I can have your answer tomorrow, since I'll have to inform my sensei of your decision, for I don't want you getting attacked for no reason."

"I'll let you know by pigeon, until next time, Uzumaki Naruto." And with that Haku shunshined away to his master's side.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Today was a day of rest for the genin, so they all got to guard Tazuna, his family was brought to a safe house in the woods somewhere when the Konoha reinforcements arrived weeks ago to protect them from any blackmail attempts by Gatou. Naruto had received word from Haku that Zabuza agreed with the offer, but that he would pretend to still be loyal to Gatou until the battle at the bridge. After Naruto informed the rest of the genin and jonin of this they went to the bridge.

Arriving at the bridge they saw that most of the workers were knocked unconscious, courtesy of Zabuza who decided to let them live as a sign of good faith to the Konoha ninja. Just when they formed a formation around Tazuna Gatou's hired nuke-nin came out of hiding, but before they could do anything they were cut down by Zabuza and Haku, whit the Konoha ninja joining in only seconds later. The 50-some nuke-nin were caught totally by surprise and didn't have any time at all to form a defense, so they were wiped out without too much trouble. Just when they were about to celebrate Gatou's voice sound from the end of the bridge.

"I should have known you would betray me, Zabuza, can't really blame you since I was about to betray you myself. But it matters not, for with these thousand bandits, mercenaries and samurai at my command, not even you can come out alive. HAHA, enjoy hell, Demon of the mist!" then to everyone's surprise, chuckling could be heard from within the group of Konoha ninja.

"HEHE, you truly believe Zabuza is a 'demon'? You haven't seen what a true demon can do, but worry not. For I'm about to teach you that no odds can defeat a true demon. Prepare to meet your doom! For I am the Demon of the Leaf!" Shouted Naruto, who had tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra to look like a true demon. At seeing this, Gatou actually wet himself in fear, while Zabuza wet himself in glee.

"Don't just stand there, KILL THEM!" shouted Gatou to his stunned mercenaries.

And with that command, the battle atop the bridge began in earnest. While the mercenaries made a suicide charge towards the little island of ninja, every ninja who knew a long range offensive ninjutsu used it on the oncoming horde. The first rows of mercenaries didn't have the time nor the room to dodge the incoming ninjutsu and were killed instantly, meaning that of the thousand mercenaries, around 50/60 got killed. Naruto seeing his chance shouted

"**Hyoton: Daiguren Hyourinmaru!**"

After shouting his jutsu, Naruto underwent a few drastic changes. His hair color turned snow white, while his short spiky hair grew and became more focused. He grew wings made of ice on his back, a tail made of ice that was attached to his wings and he grew claws made of ice at his feet and hands. The hand that held his sword was encased in ice with the ice around his hand looking like a dragon's head. After his transformation was complete, he used his wings to fly into the sky and threw a jutsu in the direction of Gatou.

"**Fuuton: Renkudan!**"

Instantly, Naruto's stomach grew to inhuman proportions before he slammed his hand in his stomach spitting out a ball of air infused with chakra. When the air bullet reached the mercenaries it exploded, taking with it around 150 mercenaries and a good portion of the bridge.

When the mercenaries got over their shock, Naruto descended and released his jutsu, making him revert to normal.

"Hey, Naruto, why don't you continue using that jutsu of yours?" asked Ino, who was in awe at the destructive power Naruto had just displayed.

"Because, together with the air bullet, that move drained around 40% of my chakra reserves, so I like to keep the remaining 60% for when we truly need it. I could perform two more air bullets, but then I'm as good as out, only having 10% of my reserves remaining. That means that there are still around 500 mercenaries left, which is still too many for our little group to defeat."

"Very good Naruto-kun. You first thin them out, and now that we have a bit more movement and defense, we can go all out on the 650 mercenaries coming from the wave side of the bridge, since the once on the fire side need to move around by boat since the bridge is destroyed on their side. Good thinking." Itachi praised his student.

After that all the ninja fought against the remaining 650 mercenaries still able to attack them. With Tenten using her weapons to decimate the rear of the enemies, the rest of the ninja had an easier time fighting against the front, since the defeated enemies weren't immediately replaced by their comrades. After the 650 mercenaries were slain, thanks to a few large scale ninjutsu from Kakashi, Zabuza and Itachi, the ninja turned around to face the 150 mercenaries who had just come of the ship they used to circle around the ninja in the beginning of the battle.

Our heroes were all exhausted after killing nearly 850 mercenaries. Luckily Naruto had still enough chakra left to perform another "**Fuuton: Renkudan!**" Decimating the mercenaries and blowing their ship to pieces. Gatou who had managed to evade the air bullet for a second time was scared shitless since of the original 1000 mercenaries, only around 20 remained. Those 20 mercenaries were easily slaughtered by the 18 ninja, even though they were almost exhausted.

Gatou suddenly fell death to the ground, courtesy of Haku, who had created a few ice senbon and directed them towards Gatou's neck, halting the blood flow to his brain, making him die of suffocation, since his brain didn't get any more oxygen (not that he ever used it). Whit Gatou dead and his mercenaries decimated, peace returned to the land of waves, ensuring that the bridge was repaired and finished within the week, courtesy of the hundreds of kage bunshin that Naruto created to help complete the bridge.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Have you seen Naruto use that Renkudan? That move alone uses up more chakra than Itachi-sensei has! With my Byakugan I could see that at full power he has the chakra reserves of a bijuu instead of those of a human." Said Neji.

"Indeed, I had my Sharingan activated and copied that jutsu. All I can create is a bit of wind, and that is with using most of my chakra."

"_Naruto-kun, if the elders get wind of this maybe they will cancel the marriage contract with Kiba and create one with you. YATTA!" _

"_unbelievable, that teme can't be human, and with his Kyuubigan maybe he really is a demon like my mom tells me! I've got to save Hinata-chan from him!" _

"_No way is that Naruto-baka stronger than my Sasuke-kun!" _

"_Yosh, I have finally found a youthful sparring partner!" _

"_I wonder if he is as good at kenjutsu as I am, maybe we could spar sometimes. And I simply love his katana, it's so cool!" _

"_Maybe I can try and read his mind for any information on that__ jutsu he used." _

"_So that's why Naruto can eat as much as me, he has loads of chakra to restore as well." _

"_troublesome, with the way the village treats him and how much chakra he has the only conclusion is that he has to be a Jinchuriki and the only Bijuu to be associated with Konoha around Naruto's birth is the Kyuubi." _

"_Hm, my insects tell me Naruto, like me, has a great power stored within him. And by the way his chakra feels, I can safely say that he has to be a Jinchuriki." _

"_Hn, with his power I might avenge my clan. If I train with him maybe I can become stronger to avenge my parents and protect my brother!" _

"_With that kind of power at our disposal, the branch family can overthrow the main family. I've got to ensure he is married to Hinata. I doubt he would approve if his children were to be sealed, so he will do everything he can to cancel that tradition." _Were the thoughts of everyone who was here.

Naruto wasn't here since he was resting from continually using his kage bunshin. In his absence the remaining genin were discussing Naruto's performance during the battle of the bridge. One thing was for sure, Naruto's friends wanted answers, and answers they would get.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

**A/N:** hey, this is a story which I came up with, it's sort of like a bleach crossover, but not really. Everything will be done according to the Naruto-verse rules, that's why I chose Hyourinmaru to be Naruto's zanpakuto because Hyoton exists in the Naruto-verse. If you still think I should put this in the crossover section, just tell me.

In this fiction Naruto has been raised by his uncle, so he wouldn't be the loudmouthed idiot he is in canon, he will actually be rather smart, though his social skills will still be lacking, it wouldn't be Naruto otherwise. This will be a NaruHina pairing, no harem. Though I would like your opinions with the other pairings. Just say which pairing you like and I will try to incorporate it in the story. I would also appreciate it if you can review which match you would like to see in the chunin exams.

If you think I made this chapter to long just tell me and I might cut it up in two or three chapters. As for the fans of ANBU Chronicles, you needn't worry, I'm still writing chapter three, though I felt like finishing this chapter first since this is actually the first fan-fiction I've written, with ANBU chronicles being the last, but first to be published.

I'm also holding a poll for if I should continue with these two stories, or also publish the other stories I've been working on. And if so which one?

But why the hat, why the hat: one of two stories centering around perfect lion heart's the missing hokage challenge. In this story Naruto saves Kimimaro and he awakens Shikotsumyaku after the battle at the valley of the end. Sasuke is retrieved because Gaara came with Naruto.

The Uzumaki clan: Naruto is taken with his mother's family after the sealing, after 8 years he returns to Konoha, but not before most of his clan is killed. Loosely based on Barad101's Blade of Konoha.

Kajougan: the second story centering around the missing Hokage challenge, after his battle with Sasuke, the Kyuubi alters Naruto's DNA to awaken his dormant Kekkei Genkai, the Kajougan and Mokuton. He has successfully retrieved Sasuke, and the council decides to banish him.

Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto: In this fiction, Naruto awakens his Sharingan because of the Kyuubi's killing intent. When the council sees this, Fugaku Uchiha adopts him into the Uchiha clan.

These are the four other stories I've written so far, all are NaruHina pairing, others to be decided. I'm also holding a poll for if I should continue with these two stories, or also publish the other stories I've been working on. And if so which one?

But why the hat, why the hat: one of two stories centering around perfect lion heart's the missing hokage challenge. In this story Naruto saves Kimimaro and he awakens Shikotsumyaku after the battle at the valley of the end. Sasuke is retrieved because Gaara came with Naruto.

The Uzumaki clan: Naruto is taken with his mother's family after the sealing, after 8 years he returns to Konoha, but not before most of his clan is killed. Loosely based on Barad101's Blade of Konoha.

Kajougan: the second story centering around the missing Hokage challenge, after his battle with Sasuke, the Kyuubi alters Naruto's DNA to awaken his dormant Kekkei Genkai, the Kajougan and Mokuton. He has successfully retrieved Sasuke, and the council decides to banish him.

Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto: In this fiction, Naruto awakens his Sharingan because of the Kyuubi's killing intent. When the council sees this, Fugaku Uchiha adopts him into the Uchiha clan.

These are the four other stories I've written so far, all are NaruHina pairing, others to be decided. So please vote on my profile page.

Thanks for everyone who his still reading this, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Until next time.

**A/N 2:** hey, I revised the chapter based on some reviews. I mainly used more breaks in the text because a few people said it was easier to read that way. I also corrected a few spelling mistakes. As for the complaint that the story is too rushed, I can only say that I will try to work on that in the next chapters. When I get the hang of it I might do a rewrite of this chapter. Thanks to all the helpful reviews, till next chapter. 


End file.
